


Goodbye

by Knowmefirst



Series: Drarry FB Group Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: After the battle Harry must say goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Linger’ for the Drarry group @ FB
> 
> Not beta!

The smell linger in the air penetrating his clothes, he could even taste it and that alone made him want to vomit. He wanted to get out of there, but all he could do was stand there and wait, watching and wishing he was somewhere else.

He could go to that place that they had call theirs for just those few stolen hours. Maybe even ask for a bath where he could scrub himself hard enough to get rid of the smell and hopefully he would be successful, but he doubt he would ever be. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his arm. 

‘Ready?’ Hermione murmur. 

He only nodded and let himself be pull away from the ashes, the only thing left of those lost in the final battle of Hogwarts. A tribute and a farewell to those brave students that fought and died to soon. With a final look he whisper his farewell at one in particular. 

_Goodbye Draco._


End file.
